Confusion
by shadowsongtress
Summary: More than one group of power rangers at a time are called on to be the current rangers. Kim has left for Florida and has a perfect life but something changes it. Will she ever get her perfect world back.
1. Chapter 1

"Kim you need to follow your dreams and go to Florida."

"But Tommy than we would not be able to be together every day."

"We can talk on the phone, write letters, and visit each other."

"It will not feel the same, no I cannot go."

"I do not want you to give up on your dreams for me and I know you would not want me to do the same if the roles were reversed."

"No I would not but I do not think I can be without you for more than a few hours."

"Time will fly by and soon we will be at Reefside University together."

"That is a year from now."

"I know Beautiful but with us keeping in constant contact it will seem like only a few months."

"What about me being a power ranger than, you will need me in battle."

"We can always find someone who is half as good as you to take your place."

"Half as good?"

"Yea no one can replace you."

Kim kisses him and Tommy deepens the kiss.

"So if I do leave than nothing will change between us right?"

"Of course you are all I need."

"You will not go down to Florida and meet someone will you?"

"Hell no."

"Alright than we both can rest assured that we love each other and will be together forever, so you can follow your dreams than return home to me Beautiful."

"Alright I will go but promise me that you will never forget the way I love you."

"I will but you have to do the same for me alright."

She responds by kissing him again. Soon the two falls back and are on top of Tommy's bed. He is on top of her and breaks the kiss staring down at her. He begins to rub her cheek causing her to smile up at him.

"Tommy I want you and need you tonight."

"Kim are you sure?"

"We are going to be together forever right, so why wait."

"I do not want you to think you have to."

"Handsome I feel no pressure in fact I fill as though I am pressuring you."

Laughing he replies, "well I want my first time to be special."

"It will now just relax and focus on us.

The couple shares a laugh.

"Seriously I love you and will do anything you ask."

"In that case." She pulls him down on her. "Make love to me."

Tommy looked into her eyes one last time and had all the reassurance he needed and begin to kiss her with a passion. He breaks the kiss making Kim groan but he only gets on his knees and removes her shoes.

"If you do not move faster I will use my crane power and move faster than Superman to remove our clothes, got it."

He could not help but laugh again. "I got it!"

"Good." She switches places with him and removes his shoes but she takes off the shoes like they were attacking Tommy.

"Kim stop making me laugh our first time is supposed to be romantic."

"Then get a move on it Falcon." "Falcons are one of the fastest birds if not the fastest."

"I alright than so much for being romantic and a gentleman."

He lifts her up and places her on the bed and removes her dress in what seemed like one swift motion. "Is this fast enough?"

"Yes now continue." She reaches for his shirt and he allows her to take it off. Kim unbuttons his pants and helps Tommy shrug out of them.

Tommy begins to plant kisses from her lips to navel making Kim shiver. He is enjoying watching her face light up with pleasure. She massages his back and stares at his boy making him happy he worked out every day.

"Kim you are making me blush."

"I cannot help it you just look so good."

"You know your body is amazing and tastes amazing as well. He starts to lick the spot on her neck that drove her crazy whenever he touched it.

Moaning Kim puts her hands in his hair. "Don't ever cut your hair."

"I won't if let your hair grow longer."

"Deal." Was all Tommy could manage in barely a whisper as Km flipped Tommy over, pulled down his briefs, and gave him something he had only dream about.

"Kim that feels so go…" but he could not finish right at that moment he came. After taking a few moments he picks her up and puts her on the bed. "My turn now." He slides down her silky underwear and her silky bra and repays the favor.

"Tommy I want to be with you like this for… for…OH!"

He smiles up at her as he massages her breasts and he was going to ask her one last time was she sure but the look in her eyes was all he needed to see. Tommy kisses her with intensity as he opens his top drawer and removes a condom without breaking the passionate kiss.

As Tommy moves his mouth from her lips down to her navel again he moves back slightly and puts on the condom.

Kim watches and loves every moment of it. "Had I known you had that I would have made sure we had made love almost three years ago."

"Beautiful when did you become so naughty?"

"I have always been I just was for the right time to show you."

"Glad you let me see now." He positions himself on the bed so that his weight is not crushing her petite frame and enters her.

The couple makes love for a few hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. Tommy wakes up first and stares down at his Crane. He moves a few strands of hair from her face and marvels at her beauty before he kisses her on the lips.

"Yum I could get use to waking up this way every morning."

"I can make that happen."

"So how about another round before we have to meet everyone at the Command Center."

"You read my mind."

At the Command Center Kim is glowing and Tommy cannot remove a permanent smile that is plastered on his face. Aisha and Adam have an idea of what the two had done and cannot to ask about it.

"Kim since you have decided to leave we need to find a new pink ranger," Zordon says.

"I have someone in mind, Katherine." "She proved to be a hero and I think she should take my place as the new pink ranger."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well than, Alpha teleport Katherine here.

"Hey everyone, what's up?"

"I have chosen to go to Florida and I would want to know if you would take my spot on the team and become the next pink ranger."

"Really, but I almost killed you."

"You were able to overcome the spell and help save me."

"The spell was wearing off and almost gone by the time I saw you fall which was my fault plus I do not know martial arts."

"Kat whether or not the spell was wearing off you still sped up the process, the fall was not your fault you were under an evil spell, and the power will help you with the martial arts part plus Tommy and the others will help you."

"Yea Kat we will help you in any way we can, I have been practicing martial arts since I was two years old."

"Okay if you all think I should." "I want to take your place as the new pink ranger."

"Yes, that is awesome." "Here is my power coin and communicator." Kim said the last part with a strain in her voice.

Tommy holds Kim hand and gives her a reassuring look.

"Welcome to the team Katherine, I know you will make me proud."

"Thanks Zordon."

"Kim you can spend the last few hours with your friends before your plane is to deport."

"Thanks Zordon and I will miss seeing you and Alpha every day. She hugs Alpha.

"Ai ai aiya we will miss you too Kimberly." "Go before I cry and rust."

The rangers teleport out but this time Kat has the pink beam and Kim is white since she is teleporting out with Tommy. At the park the girls go in spot and the boys in the other.

"Kim spill."

"Aisha what are you…"

"Don't play dumb with me Kim."

"Okay we made love last night and this morning."

"Ooh details."

"Maybe a different time Aisha."

"Kimmy."

"A different time right now I just want the experience between me and my Handsome."

"Okay but I want the story sooner or later."

"Deal."

Kat just listened although the spell had worn off it did nothing to change the fact that she was still head over heels in love with Tommy who was now her leader.

At the other end of the park the boys sat on park benches.

"So Tommy is the first of us not to be a virgin anymore huh."

"Adam." But Tommy was stilling smiling that huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you and Kim did it."

"This is not 90210 or Melrose Place where they talk about having sex most of the time." Tommy shakes his head.

"It should be." Rocky adds as he chews a piece of gum.

"Boys maybe we should let Tommy tell us when he is ready."

"Thank you Billy."

"No problem Casanova."

"Oh brother, you all are so immature."

"I bet the girls are talking about the same thing."

"Maybe, maybe not the thing is Kimmy is leaving enough said."

"I know we will all miss her but you will miss her most of all it will be hard seeing her leave for a while especially since you two will become bunnies once you see each other again."

"Bunnies really, I think Kim and I can control ourselves."

"Says the guy with the huge smile on his face."

"I am not going to get you all off this till someone else does what me and Kim did huh."

"Yup, you hit it right on the nose."

"You guys are just as bad as Bulk and Skull."

"Now we can understand why they act the way they do sometimes." "This is pure gold."

"How is my love or sex life pure gold to you guys it should be only that way for me and Kim."


	3. Chapter 3

"It should be but it isn't."

"I am going to end this for the time being let's play a game of basketball."

The others agree and are playing a game when the girls notice and come watch.

"Go Tommy."

"Aw Kim cheering for her lover."

"Aisha shut up." Kim says blushing and laughing.

"See Tommy we told you there we talking about it over there."

"I figured they were but I just wanted you guys to stop talking about it in case she came over."

"We will milk it as much as we want considering we will continue the cycle with each one of us who has sex."

"I will make sure to get you all back." Tommy dribbles the ball then makes a three pointer.

"Nice shot Tommy."

"Thank you Kat."

"So Kat I cannot wait to hear about how well of a power ranger you will be."

"Ah Kim I could never live up to you being a ranger."

"Of course not I am just that good," Kim says smiling. "No really you will do fine."

"Thanks I just hope I can do it."

"Kat you will do awesome plus you will have my help."

"Thanks Aisha."

"Plus the help of the others as well." 'As much as I want to watch the boys getting sweaty I need to get in one last shopping trip."

"Kim you read my mind let's go."

"Uh guys my parents took away my credit cards for a week claiming I got here and developed an even worse shopping problem." "Would you all mind if I sat this one out?"

"No problem."

"No biggie, come on Kim let's go."

"Bye." Kat was lying but seeing the boys look good sweaty especially Tommy was enough to lie about and then some.

After the game the boys walk over to the table were Kat was sitting at.

"Where did the girls go?"

"Shopping."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Uh parents told me to stay away from shopping for a uh week."

"You are officially a girl power ranger."

"Cool, so Tommy Kim might be gone for a while want to hang out?"

"Sure, just let me go home and shower."

"I could wait at your house while you shower, if I go home for a bit I may be tempted to get my credit cards and join the girls shopping."

"Uh okay, you can hang out downstairs while I shower."

"Great, see you guys later."

At the Angel Grove mall Aisha has went back to teasing Kim.

"How about we go to Victoria's secret first."

"Why may I ask?"

"To have something sexy for your man, I know you two will go at it like bunnies since tonight is your last night."

"Bunnies you are just as bad as the boys."

"Well when they are right they are right besides we heard Tommy say that he was going to get them back really good."

"Too bad I will miss some of that."

"You need to become a famous celebrity and let them know that I am your best friend so we can get all those freebies."

"That is an excellent perk." "We will still have our shopping adventures right?"

"Of course, it would not be the same if we gave them up."

"I am going to miss you."

"Aw Kim do not make me ruin my make up." "I will miss having my sister being in the room right next door from me."

"We still have college and we will find houses right next door to each other."

Both girls cry for a while before they begin to shop.

"Okay enough crying let's tear this mall down."

"Right there with you Kim."

In Tommy's house Kat is looking at the pictures hanging in the living and on the tables. Kim seems to be in a lot of these. Maybe I will never have a chance with him and should just look for a guy somewhere else.

Tommy sees Kat staring at a picture of him as a baby. "I know right I always looked so adorable and handsome."

"Oh Tommy I was just looking at the pictures, Kim seems to be in a lot of them."

"Well she was over a lot plus we felt it right to include her in family portraits since one day she will be my wife and we decided to get an early start on the photos besides you should have seen the ones at her house."

"I wish I had moved here sooner." She is thinking before you begin to date Kim.

Tommy thinks she means so she could have hang out with everyone more. "I wish you had too."

"Really."

"Yea who can have enough friends."

"Oh yeah." Kat frowns a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little hungry I guess."

"Okay let's fix that and get you a snack."

"Tommy your mother shops like she has to feed a house of twenty."

"Well she does have two men in the house plus she likes to cook so she loves when Rocky visits which is almost every day."

"Too bad they cannot see Kim off."

"Yea but my dad had a business meeting and my mother went along."

"Must be nice to be in love like that."

"It is they say that mine and Kim's relationship is exactly like theirs."

"Awesome, so want to watch a movie."

"Okay."

"Aisha that was the craziest shopping experience I think we ever had." "How can we ever top that one, I am super tired."

"Believe me we will and we had better get some coffee in you before I take you back to Tommy or he will get me for tiring you out."

"Let me guess because I will not be up for making love right."

"Duh sex machine."

"We have only had sex a few times."

"A few times huh."

"Change the subject, let's get lattes."

"I want a caramel mocha and I bet you want a chocolate sexy surprise."

"Oh Aisha you are just as bad as the boys."

"Look who my boyfriend is."

"Good point."

"Kat it has been fun but I need to do some things first and Kim will be here soon."

"Okay, can I help?"

"Sure I want to make a little love nest."

"Sweet." I want him so bad.

After about ten minutes the pair is done making the little love nest.

"Thanks for all your help, Tommy says as he drops Kat off."

"No biggie." "We need to hang out again soon."

"Sure just call me." "Bye."

"Bye." I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tommy where are you?" Kim walks into the living room and sees a note taped to the banister with a flower on it.

Kim follow the trail of roses to find me.

I guess Aisha was right about me drinking that latte. She smells the flower and follows the roses up the stairs to Tommy's room. "Oh Tommy this is perfect."

He had roses petals on the floor and bed with candles lining the room. "Nothing is too good for my Beautiful."

"I love it." She walks over to him and kisses him.

"So I did well?"

"Better than good amazing."

"Well in that case let's get started.

He picks her up and carries her to the bed. Tommy takes off Kim's dress and kisses her. Kim without breaking the kiss unbuttons his shirt and flings it off his shoulders. Next she unbuttons his pants and he helps her take them off. Since he had to break their kiss he begins to kiss her neck all the way down to her stomach. Soon both have their clothes off and Tommy is lying on top of Kim.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple makes love then falls asleep in each other's arms.

Kim wakes first and watches Tommy sleep. He is so handsome, how will I be able to handle not seeing him every day. She combs her fingers through his hair.

"Ah you doing that will make me give you another proper going away gift."

"As much as I hate to say this we need to get up and get going."

"What no time for a quickie."

"Tommy we will still visit each other and will not need quickies."

"I know but you just feel so good."

"As much as I enjoyed hearing that we really need to move or I will miss my plane."

"You see a problem with that?"

"No I do not but you are the one who told me to follow my dream so let's get a move on it." Kim hops out the bed but Tommy grabs her and tells her that she cannot get out of bed until she kisses him or else he will remain in bed.

"Oh alright." Kim kisses Tommy for a few minutes before taking a shower.

"Kim I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." "Close your eyes."

Kim closes her eyes and sticks her hand out. She feels a soft box placed in her hands. "Oh Tommy it is beautiful." "Thank you."

"Nothing is too good for my Crane." "You are welcome."

Kim lifts up her hair as Tommy slides the necklace around her neck and clasps it.

She kisses him then they load her luggage into his jeep and drive to the airport.

The gang is there waiting to tell Kim good bye.

"Kim I going to miss you."

"Call me every day."

"I want the best souvenir."

"Okay I will miss you all, call every day if I can, and bring back plenty of awesome souvenirs." She hugs them with her eyes watering with unshed tears.

As Kim plane is called to board she turns to Tommy. "I don't know if I can get on that plane and leave you here."

"Kim as much as I want to take you back to my house I know you need to live out your dream."

"I can do that here."

"Not like in Florida though, so go and make me proud."

"I will."

They hug for a while then he kisses her but breaks the kiss as the announcer states last call for plane 180 from Angel Grove to Florida. They look at each other one last time before Kim steps in line and gives the flight attendant her plane ticket. Kim turns back one last time to look at Tommy as she walks down to the plane.

A few months later Kim is adjusting to life in Florida which is somewhat easy considering the weather and no monsters but the downfall is no Tommy. She decides to call him.

"Hey Beautiful what's up?"

"Painting my toes."

"Oh what color?"

"Green with a pink design." "I know you do not want to hear that so how is everything."

"Same as always fighting monsters, school, and martial arts."

"Sounds intriguing."

"Really not." "Wish you were here."

"I wish I was too, so has Aisha decided to stay or leave yet." "I have called her but she has not called me back yet."

"She is still talking it over with Adam." "Tanya is here to step in if she leaves."

"Tanya who is she?"

"Aisha cousin's from Tennessee."

"Okay, hope she stays since I only have two months left."

"I know she is considering that." "Wow two months the time has flown bye like I told you it would." "So you owe me."

"I know I do and I have it all planned out."

"Plan to share."

"Nope you just have to wait."

"Aw Kim that is so unfair."

"It was part of the agreement Tommy." She puts emphasis on his name.

"Alright babe, I will keep you posted on the Aisha situation."

"Good, I have to go train but talk to you soon." Bye love you."

"Love you too Beautiful."

Kim goes to practice.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have two months till the games so let's make these last practices the best we have ever had."

The girls and boys nod in agreement and start training.

"Excellent job Kim."

"Good job Buffy."

"Lean a little forward Anthony."

"Great jump Sean."

After practice the teens are tired but happy.

"Let's go celebrate."

"We haven't won the gold medals yet."

"I know but we did awesome so why not have some fun."

"It could mess up practice tomorrow if we stay out too late."

"Don't be a spoil sport."

"Kim are you coming?"

"Sure but only for a little while I still need to call Tommy."

"Then its settle let's go."

At the teen hot spot Heat the teens are enjoying dancing and chatting.

"So Sean was like Buffy you need to stop wearing those little outfits to train in, I am tired of guys staring at you."

"He actually said that."

"I know right, so being me I wore that skimpy pink number and he completely flipped out."

"Buffy stop teasing your boyfriend and just enjoy being around him."

"Kimmy missing her boyfriend." "I don't blame you from those pictures he is hot."

"Hot and all mine."

"If I were you I would check on him every five minutes."

"Luckily Kim is not like you Morgan." "Ignore her Kim."

"I am but I still need to call him it is getting late." "Be right back." Kim walks to the restroom and sees a long line so she decides to step outside to talk to him. He does not answer his phone so Kim begins to walk back inside the club but is stopped.

"Hey ranger rat miss me?"

"Uh what the Goldar!"

"Yes it is I Goldar' hey don't get in a fighting stance especially since you are powerless." "As much as I would enjoy torturing you, my master has other plans for you."

Before Kim can react she is grabbed by him and teleported to the Lunar Palace.

"Let me go you lug head in a big gold tacky suit."

"Now, now pink ranger is that anyway to talk to your friends?"

"Friends, you monsters will never be my friends."

"Too bad because I think we could have had some real fun together." "Down to business, break up with Tommy."

"Why would I do an insane thing like that?"

"I said so besides if you don't than Tommy will die."

"Tommy can defeat you; he has done it many times before."

"I am not talking about fighting but using his green ranger power against him."

"News flash bozo the green power was destroyed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bozo huh well this bozo knows that I kept a piece of the green ranger's power to use when I wanted it." He holds out his hand which has a tiny green rock in it.

"That could be just a green rock bonehead."

"Really watch this." Lord Zedd waves his staff and a screen appears showing Tommy. He is lifting weights in his basement with music turned up really loud.

No wonder he did not hear his phone, Kim thought. "Showing me how hot my boyfriend is will just make me want to stay with him more."

"Power brat play attention." He squeezes the gem and as he does that Tommy falls forward and moans in pain.

"Tommy." Kim screams.

"So now you see that if you do not break up with him then he will die."

"I understand but if I break up with him how do I not know you will use the gem to kill him."

"I would say you have my word but I know you will not buy that so I will lock the gem in a place where no one can get it not even me."

"Okay just please stop squeezing the damn rock already."

"I will hold it in my hands till the deed is done."

"Alright but why do you want to break me and Tommy up, I am not a ranger anymore."

"Isn't it obviously you are Tommy's power not the power coin and if he loses you then I will be able to finally defeat those power bitches."

Kim signs, "I will do it tomorrow but I want your word that you will not squeeze it or let any of your stupid minions touch it."

"You have it pink powerless brat." He puts the gem in a box. "You can leave but remember I will be watching you."

Kim is teleported out and ends up right outside the front doors of the nightclub.

"Hey where have you been we have been looking everywhere for you."

"I was talking to Tommy and lost track of time."

"Well come back inside and let's dance a bit before we leave okay."

"Alright." Kim did not feel much like dancing.

The next day Kim sticks to her word and breaks up with Tommy.

How to break up with Tommy? She takes out a piece of paper but soon crumples the paper and reaches for another one. This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. Finally she decides to just call him.

"Hey Beautiful how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Okay I guess."

"Want to tell me about it?" Kim had forgotten her plan and was talking like nothing was wrong.

Well I was working out and I felt this horrible pain in my body and doubled over."

Oh my how could I have forgot his voice makes me forget everything. "Tommy I am sorry to hear that and I have something serious to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Beautiful."

"I don't know any easy way to say this so I will come out and just say it." Kim takes a breath, "Tommy I think we should break up."

"What why Kim?"

"Uh I just feel as though we are going in different directions and it will be better to end it now instead of dragging it out."

"I thought we were perfect and we are not going in different directions."

"Yes we are I want to continue to be in the Olympics for many years and you want to go to college and have a career."

"We can do those together I will support you with whatever path you choose."

"No Tommy we are done." " I have to go bye." She hangs up and begins to cry.

"Yes she has done it but that was not harsh enough I know a way to make that leader loser really cry and be miserable." He teleports a letter to the Juice Bar mall box.

What the hell Kim just broke up with me and for a stupid reason. What is going on? I need to get out of here. Tommy drives to the park and sits at his favorite spot on the rocks.

"Hey Tommy I have been looking all over for you."

"Not now Kat."

"What is wrong Tommy?"

"I just told you not now."

"No you tell me what is wrong or I will stay by your side all day and night."

"Urgh alright but once I tell you I want you to leave me alone." "Kim broke up with me."

"What?" Kat was overjoyed.

"Like I said she dumped me end of story now leave me alone."

"I never said I would so let's get you a smoothie my treat."

"Look I am not trying to be mean but I do not want a damn smoothie or anything else from the Juice Bar."

"Okay you don't have to have anything from the Juice Bar but Aisha is going to tell us her decision so let's go."

Tommy signs, "okay but after that I am out and do not follow me."

"I will promise nothing."

"Whatever let's go." He drives them to the Juice Bar.

"Before I tell everyone my choice I want Tommy to tell us what is wrong."

Before Tommy can answer Ernie walks over with a letter. "Hey Tommy here is a letter from Kim." Ernie hands him the letter.

Tommy looks at it and contemplates ripping up the letter but curiosity has made him open it up and read it. After he reads the letter his eyes flash green and he walks out with the letter in his hand. Tommy ignores all his friends telling him to stop and walks out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Kim dumped Tommy."

"What that is not right there must be some mistake."

"No mistake he told me today in the park."

"I need to call Kim."

"Forget her let's go check on Tommy."

"We will but we need to get to the bottom of this."

Aisha tries to call Kim but she is not answering her phone. "Let's go check on Tommy."

"About time."

The gang finds Tommy at the park practicing karate but he seems angry and not calm like he normally is. As they near him cogs appear. Tommy notices his friends fighting the cogs and joins in on the fight he needed to beat up or hit something.

"Good Tommy will soon lose that stamina and the power rangers will be no more." He considers messing with the rock but decides to plan his speech for when he rules the World.

Tommy's friends try to cheer him up but nothing is working.

"We need to do something or else he will never get out of this funk."

"Not only that but we have been getting creamed and if we do not get the old Tommy back soon than I am afraid the power rangers are doomed."

"How can we make him the old Tommy again?"

"I have an idea let's go skiing."

"Skiing how would that work?"

"It will take his mind off things and hopefully make him smile besides I also have a fun date plan for him today."

"A what?"

"A fun date, I have set up for him."

"Oh okay."

"I had better be going I have plenty to do." Kat leaves the Juice Bar.

"Tanya spill what is up with your friend?"

"Aisha she has dinner and dancing planned for her and Tommy."

"I knew she liked him but to make a play for him now is too much too fast."

"Well try telling her that."

Back in Florida Kim has a plan of her own. She plans on sneaking back into the Lunar Palace and stealing the gem than giving it to Zordon. Kim teleports inside the Lunar Palace and sees the rock right where she had last seen it.

"So the little pink wonder thought she could steal the gem from me."

"I know you Lord Zedd and you would have used the gem to tortured Tommy before you killed him." Kim tells him matter of fact.

"Right you are." Oh brains and beauty you are a keeper too bad Tommy will never have you again." Lord Zedd uses his staff to create a barrier were Kim cannot teleport out. "Just try and teleport out now." He advances on Kim.

Kim knows she must use all her strength in her to fight and take the gem to a safe place. Without a word or trying to teleport out Kim charges Lord Zedd.

"What the…" He says as she kicks him. "Oh so that's how you want it."

Kim tries to punch him but he blocks the punch and knocks her back with his staff.

"Fight me like a man and lose the staff." She does a punch kick combo.

His reply was to block her but she got the upper hand and knocked him back. "Wow I knew you possessed such power little one." "Join me."

"Never." She does a triple kick with a few punches combination and knocks him off his feet. After a few more minutes of fighting Kim does a power kick and Lord Zedd screams out.

"Bitch," he says and aims his staff at the box containing the gem and sends a blast to the box destorying the box but Kim opens up her hand and shows him that she grabbed the rock before he even entered the room.

A few seconds later his staff falls to the floor with a thud and he is turns into a metal statue. Kim looks at him one last time before teleporting out the Lunar Palace. As she is teleporting she is taken to a different location than the one she was headed. What the, Kim thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim is teleported to a place that resembles the Command Center in Angel Grove. She sees a floating head in a vortex that looks just like Zordon but before Kim can speak others are teleported into the Command Center.

"I feel weird."

"What is happening?"

"Kim what is going on?"

"Why are we here?"

"Is that a floating head?"

Kim wants to answer their questions but first she would like some answers as well. "Who are you because I know you are not Zordon."

"You are correct Kimberly I am Toldon, Zordon's younger brother." "The power rangers are losing their power and if that ever happened than I would have to form my own rangers to help those rangers or take over as being rangers."

"How are the power rangers losing their power?"

"With the recent attacks the power rangers have begun to really struggle causing them to depend more and more on the power forcing the power to begin to drain its own energy."

"How is the evil wining, I temporary destroyed their leader and Tommy has been preforming stellar last time I checked."

"During their last battles Tommy has been distracted and Lord Zedd has used that to his advantage by using his toughest monsters and by the time you defeated Lord Zedd he had already gained a strong upper hold against the rangers."

"Oh my, why am I here and with a few of my friends?" Kim looks back at friends since talking to Zordon's brother Toldon. They seemed afraid being in a strange place and surprised that Kim is not afraid or frighten.

"As I said before I have six power coins and I want to assemble a group of my own power rangers to help my brother." "I want you to be not only a power ranger again but the leader."

"A power ranger again and the leader; I am not sure about that."

"Kimberly the rangers and the World needs your help besides I saw you defeat Lord Zedd without any power coins you used the power that was inside of you." "Your inner strength and the Crane ninja power."

"Quick question."

"Go ahead."

"How was I able to call on my Crane power when I have no morpher; I know that I did not morph yet I still felt the power."

"Your Crane never left you; although Katherine has the pink morpher she does not possess the Crane which is your animal spirit she possess the fish spirit."

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up." "I would be honored to be a ranger and the leader."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Kim you were a power ranger," Buffy asked.

"Yes I was and apparently you have the option to be one as well."

"Me a power ranger but I have never even been in a fight before."

"With practice and the power you will be a pro in no time."

"Are the rest of us going to be power rangers as well?"

"Yes Sean that is why we were brought here."

"Cool, I always wondered what it would be like to be one."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where is that guy's body?"

"I can explain that." Everyone turns and sees a robot sliding towards them.

"You look like Alpha."

"Correct Kimberly I am from the same design as Alpha." "The reason Toldon does not have a body is because his form cannot exist in this world without a special magic or he will die soon after being let out of the vortex."

"I remember when that happened to Zordon and he almost died." Kim eyes water.

"I know Kimberly and we are so thankful that the power rangers pulled through and saved him."

"Hello you all seemed to know each other but I do not know any of you."

"I do not know any of them either or you for that matter."

"Serena and Daniel I know this is a little difficult to swallow at first but once is everything is explained I do believe you two will think differently."

"I know that when I became a power ranger I had all my friends with me and that made it a little easier but when some of my friends had to leave and new rangers came along I gave them a chance and soon we were all good friends." "Think of all the good you will be doing."

"Well I had always wanted to be a power ranger."

"I do love the cool colors and uniforms."

"Good so is everyone ready for Toldon to explain the power rangers history?"

The group nods their heads in agreement. Toldon explains the history of the power rangers and Kim blushes when she is mentioned. After the story Toldon gives everyone their power coins and morphers.

"Totally cool."

"Awesome."

"Kim tomorrow I will need you to begin training the other rangers on fighting, using their Zords, and how to morph."

"No problem Toldon." "Let's all go to Java Juice."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"But first I need to make a stop so I will meet you all there."

Back in Angel Grove Kat has a dinner and dancing planed for Tommy.

"Tommy I knew you would come."

"Gee Kat I tried to blow you off but I knew if I did you would find me and mess with me till I came so here I am."

"Let's not think about that just come and dance with me." Kat turns on the stereo.

"What is with the tux, dress, dinner, and dancing?"

"I wanted to make you forget about Kim and enjoy yourself you seem to have been in a bad mood since she dumped you."

"Duh Kat since Kim broke my heart and stumped all over it."

"Now I am here to fix it, come dance with me." Kat smiles at him in her sexy dress.

Oh what the hell why not. He begins to dance with her.

Kim teleports to the Youth Center where she has a pretty good idea her friends will be. Well if they are still my friends she thinks as she enters the Juice Bar. Is that music I hear? Kim opens the door and sees Tommy slow dancing with Kat then she leans in and kisses him; both are dressed up and she sees a table set up with candles. Oh my he is on a date with her. She stares for a few seconds then teleports out.

Tommy pulls his head back before he let's go of Kat and turns around.

"Hey why did you do that?"

"I uh thought I heard someone." I thought I sensed Kim here.

"Oh it was nothing." Kat pulls Tommy close again and makes him dance with her again.

Tommy having the feeling that he knew Kim had been there dances with Kat for a few more dances then suggests that they eat and when the meal is over he bolts out the door.

Damn I thought this would hook him for sure. I still have skiing to hook him. She cleans up the Juice Bar then drives home.

Kim is sitting in one of Tommy and her favorite places and thinking about what she had seen. I cannot believe he would do this. What I broke up with him and he has every right to date other girls just why did it have to be her. Or anyone else for that matter. Oh well time to meet the others and Kim teleports to Java Juice.

"Adam I am telling you I felt Kim at the Juice Bar."

"I think you only were feeling guilty which I think you shouldn't she broke up with you."

"No it was not like that, you know me and Kim have a special connection."

"I thought you two did too till she ripped out your heart and fed it to you."

"Look I know she did that but I know what I felt and if you won't help me figure out why then I will do it on my own."

"Fine I will help but remember our main focus is protecting Angel Grove."

"I can agree with that." Although Tommy was thinking the complete opposite.

"Now go and get out of that monkey suit."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay guys first let me show you how to morph."

"Quick question Fearless Leader."

"Uh you can just call me Kim." That is Tommy's nickname and he is with… oh stop it Kim you had to dump him and did not make it in time to win him back.

"I prefer the nickname anyways will morphing hurt?" Buffy smiles innocently

"No Buffy you feel nothing it's like changing your clothes but super-fast."

"Okay thanks for answering my question." Buffy pays close attention to Kim.

"We morph by saying power up next we move our right arm forward revealing the bracelets and those transform into out animal then we move our left hand towards the morpher like this next we move the left hand back like this as if we are absorbing the energy then we do a back flip then we make a motion of how our animal moves lastly we end in a pose." "We demorph by saying power down." "Do I need to repeat the steps?"

Kim sees them shake their heads no.

"Good now let's try it."

After the rangers have practiced morphing for ten minutes Kim decides to show them how to call for their Zords.

"Good job on morphing now let's practice calling on our Zords; this is fairly easy compared to morphing all you do is stick your right arm out and call your Zord." "It will come out since your power coin is already in motion." Kim hair falls in her face so she pulls her hair in a ponytail she is tired of it falling in her face. "Good job everyone now comes the sparing." "I will teach you all some moves then we will try on the dummies then each other."

"Well Sean is a dummy."

"Ha-ha Anthony very funny but I think you are mistaken since you are the dummy"

"Guys come on let's train." Kim gives them a look that their coach gives and tries not to laugh.

"Oh Fearless Leader Kim is going to get you two," Buffy jokes.

"So what's with the face?"

"Our gymnasts coach makes theses crazy faces to make sure we do as he says."

"Oh okay, it must be cool to know each other, Serena says as she flips her blonde hair.

"We can always get to know each other Serena."

"Oh Daniel you are too much."

"I am serious you are hot."

Serena blushes and Kim decides to play match maker later but for now they needed to train. "Alright everyone plenty of time for that later now let's train especially since some of us still have gymnastics practice."

Sean sighs, "Okay Kimmy let's train."

"Yea we will actually train," Buffy adds.

After training for two hours with minor accidents Kim, Buffy, Sean, and Anthony go to gymnastics practice. When practice is over Kim debates giving the gem to Tommy or waiting till she is in Angel Grove. She decides to wait till she has to visit her hometown.

"So guys I am going to head to my apartment and get some sleep."

"Sleep but Kim it is only nine-thirty."

"I know but I am tired and want to be well rested to train you all tomorrow." Kim yawns and stretches to make a point.

"Okay well see you tomorrow oh fearless leader."

"Bye guys." Kim drives home and takes a quick shower before her head hits her pillow. She has dreams of a pending doom coming to Miami.

Kim hears music; damn it is time to get up. She rolls over and turns off her alarm clock. Kim was never one for a beeping sound so she made sure her alarm clocks play music to wake her up. As she rises out of the bed her dream begins to flood her mind. I hope that I can have them ready if an evil decides to show up. Time to get the day started; Kim takes a shower.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy is contemplating his next move. Kim was at the Juice Bar so why hasn't she been seen anywhere else? Tommy sighs before running a hand through his hair.

"Geez man take a chill pill."

Tommy jumps. "Adam next time could you make a noise or speak before you sneak up on a person, he says a little annoyed.

"I did call your name but you were too much in thought and besides we are in a park," Adam gestures with his hands.

"My bad just caught up in my thoughts."

"Of Kim huh; why don't you just call her?"

"I would but since she has either made herself invisible or does not want to be found I think calling is not the best plan."

Adam shrugs his shoulders, "well then let it go."

"No I will see what is wrong with Kim first."

"How about you find out why you doubled over in pain?"

"I am but Kim's welfare is more important than mine."

"Tommy that is not wise considering the fact that she dumped you for another guy."

"Don't you think I know that!" "Sorry didn't mean to snap at you." Tommy looks at Adam.

"No problem man it's just that I think you need to move on and to do that you should go on the skiing trip."

"I am not really in the mood for skiing but I guess it will help to take my mind off things."

"Yes it will now let's go pack."

In the Command Center training room in Florida Kim is pushing her friends to the limit.

"Now I want you all to do a double backflip then a low kick."

"Okay fearless leader I am getting too tired to fast."

"Yea and my hair is starting to lose its curl," Serena whines.

"Girls we need to train hard an evil can arrive at any time so we need to be ready."

"Kimmy I love you but no the girls are right we need a break."

"Sean love has nothing to do with it if a monster decides to wreak havoc." "Now let's get going."

With sighs the rangers do as their leader suggests.

"Okay Kim I am in need of water," Anthony tells her while holding up his hands.

"I will allow us a short recess but after that back to work."

"Good thing Coach canceled practiced or else we would have a huge problem."

"I know I would totally be too exhausted to do gymnastics."

At a ski lodge in Colorado the gang sips on hot chocolate.

"Those mountains are intense," Rocky says as he nibbles on a cookie.

"I know and I am glad I came." Tommy squeezes Kat's hand; he knows that if he shows interest in her then the others will leave him alone giving him more time to think about Kim.

"So am I." Kat smiles at him.

Adam looks unconvinced he had seen his best friend interacting with Kat but something seemed off about the whole thing. "So want to order lunch or should we just eat cookies all day."

"Lunch!" Rocky shouts making everyone laugh.

"Okay break time is over time to start training again."

"Aw Kim can't we have five more minutes."

"Today you all are going to spar against me."

"Are you sure we are ready, I know I have a little karate training but you are one bad lady."

"Besides we have only been training for two days."

"Come on guys we have to be prepared for anything and although my friends and I had been in martial arts since the age of four we still were unprepared to fight real monsters."

"Alright Kim I am with you." Buffy stands up and goes to the mat.

Soon the others follow and Kim at first takes it easy on them but after ten minutes she decided to kick it up a notch. Once everyone is on the ground Kim is impressed and tells them she wants to spar with them morphed as well. With the look on her face the others know that it is better to not argue but do as she says.

While eating lunch in the ski lodge Kat asks Tommy if he wants to hangout later.

"Uh Kat I think I want to rest for a while maybe tomorrow?" Tommy smiles at her.

"Sure Handsome."

At her last word Tommy frowned along with everyone minus Tanya who had no idea there was a problem with her using that nickname.

"Nice nickname for him Kat he is handsome." Tanya says to break the weird silence.

"Well it actually was someone else's idea first but it suits me better."

Tommy just stares at her. "Kat how about we come up with new nicknames okay." Kim can only call me that.

"Whatever you say; so since Tommy wants to sleep in do you want to go shopping girls."

"Okay." Tanya wants to ask why Kat cannot use that nickname but will wait till later.

"I'm down," Aisha puts in.

"Good then see you boys later." Kat is waiting on a kiss from Tommy but he just gives her a high five and a wave.

Back in the Command Center training room in Florida Kim decides she has taught them enough for the day and most of the night, so she lets her friends leave.

"Okay rangers remember that we have gymnastics practice early tomorrow so we will begin training late afternoon."

"Kim when can we visit the other rangers in Angel Grove?"

"Uh I guess you guys should meet them sooner or later, let me see what they have planned first."

"Alright I hope they have no plans because I really want to meet them as well."

"I will call Aisha the yellow ranger and find out when they are free." Oh my why couldn't they wait to meet the other rangers now I have to face him and he will be with her. Kim gives herself a mental shake and smiles back at her friends.

"Okay just let us know when you do."

"I guess it is cool to want to meet the rangers that share the same color as you do." " Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom since the house is still on the market can a few friends and I use it for a few days?"

"Uh Kimmy won't you be too busy with training to even visit Angel Grove?"

"Nope mom we are on vacation; coach thinks that is we train too much with no breaks than we will not perform our best when the games begin." "So what do you say?" Kim twirls her hair using her fingers; something she does when she is nervous.

"Okay Kimmy but no wild parties and if Tommy comes over make sure he leaves at a decent time." "Am I clear young lady?"

"Yes mom; geez I will be eighteen in like a month." Kim stops twirling her hair.

"Talk to you soon Pierre and I are going to the opera later and I need to shop."

"Hum and people wonder where I get my need to shop from," Kim says laughing.

"Well like mother like daughter," Joan says laughing along with her daughter.

"I will let you go mom; I have to pack." "Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye sweet heart."

Now for the hard part going to Angel Grove and seeing Tommy; Kim begins to pack before she calls the other rangers to tell them about their trip.

Tommy is feeling frustrated that he has yet to feel Kim's presence or run into yet. The rangers had been back from their ski trip for a few days now and he was still no closer to solving the Kim mystery. He decided to visit Florida and find out what the hell is going on.

"This is my house or was my house depends on how you look at it I guess."

"It is a nice house Fearless Leader."

"Yea, so what are the sleeping arrangements because I am so not bunking with Anthony the guy is a total slob," Serena says shaking her head.

"Hey I maybe a slob but at least I did not pack fifty suitcases."

"I did not pack fifty suitcases only six and that includes makeup and hair products."

"You two stop it the house is big enough for everyone to have their own space." "I will take my old room, Buffy you take the one next to it, Serena the one across the hall, Sean, Anthony, and Daniel you three can choose between the rooms downstairs." If you will excuse me I need to change my clothes. Make myself look like I do not need Tommy.

"Okay well in that case we all could freshen up."

"See us guys will put the food away while you girls freshen up since we do not see the need to."

"Okay then let's all meet in the living room in ten minutes." Kim walks into her now empty room and sets up her air mattress before she unpacks and searches through her clothes.

"So are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, Kim does the other rangers know about us yet or are we a surprise."

"A.." but before Kim can answer they hear that special beep.

"Aw not now we were just going to meet the other rangers."

"Well welcome to being a ranger guys. "Toldon we read you."

"A monster has begun to terrorize the city but decided to make a beeline towards Angel Grove I think our evil duo is working with Angel Grove's evil duo." "Alpha 3.0 has tracked the monster to Angel Grove Park." "The monster name is Blaster and like his name he uses these blasters to attack his enemies." "May the power protect you."

"We understand come on rangers. "Power up."

"While he is ugly these monsters get uglier every time."

"Ha-ha power puke be ready to be destroyed."

"Bring it on ugly." Kim charges the monster.

The other rangers follow their leader and begin to fight the monster.

Zordon tells the other rangers about a monster sighting at the park. The rangers morph and head to the park. When they get that they are confused they see rangers already fighting the monster.

What the hell is going on? Tommy wonders as he ponders his next move. Wow their pink ranger is phenomenal; yea she definitely must be the leader.

"Urgh this is not over rangers I will be back." The monster teleports off.

Tommy demorphs along with the rest of his gang and walks towards the ranger in pink since she seems to be the leader and asks her who is she. "Who are you?"

"Well I would say I am hurt but I know that you do not recognize me due to the new uniform."

Tommy looks confused and Kim laughs before she demorphs. "Power down."

"Kim?" Tommy says as the others look at her with the same expression.

"Hey guys it's me and these are my friends and fellow rangers." Kim motions for her gang to come forward. "This is Serena, Dan, Buffy, Sean, and Anthony."

"Hi," the new rangers say in unison.

"How are you a ranger again and with your own group at that?"

"I will explain back at the Command Center; let's go."

After the rangers teleport Zordon is the first one to speak. "Kimberly it is good to see you and I have talked to my brother." "Rangers since the evil duo has been becoming harder and harder to defeat; my brother has stepped in and made a team of power rangers of his own and he has chosen Kim as his leader.

Kim a leader duh I should have picked up on the pink ranger fighting skills and the appeal she seemed to have on me, Tommy thinks. "What does this mean for us Zordon?"

"It means more help but that I will assemble the best rangers from each team to make a new team." I will make my decision in a month or two." "No need to worry rangers and you all can leave and enjoy the rest of your day it seems as though the monster will not return today."

"Okay Zordon but before we leave I need to give you something and it involves Tommy."

Tommy ears perk up at the mention of Kim saying his name. Kat ears also perk up.

"Last month Lord Zedd captured me and showed me this." Kim reaches in her pocket and pulls out the tiny green gem.

"Is that a piece of my original green morpher?"

"Yes, Tommy it appears to be a piece of your original morpher."

"But how Zordon, I thought it was destroyed?"

"Lord Zedd decided to keep a piece for himself before Rita made the candle and when he captured me he proved to me that it was indeed a piece of your green morpher by showing you working out and when he squeeze the rock I knew for sure what it was and did as he instructed me to but of course he could not be trusted so I went to retrieve the gem and that is when we fought and I temporarily destroyed him." Then I was teleported to Toldon Command Center."

"That explains the lack of monsters and evil activity," Billy adds.

"Yes, well here is the rock Zordon." Kim gives the rock to Alpha who puts it through a tube.

"Thanks for that Kimberly and Tommy I will add this to your power to make you more powerful." "Please step forward."

Tommy steps forward and receives a wave of new energy. "I feel great."

"The green power is very strong and therefore made you more powerful."

"Let's all go back to my house," Kim suggests.

"Sure let's go," Aisha agrees. "I just need to call Tanya and tell her to meet us.

Tommy hopes to get Kim alone to ask her what exactly Lord Zedd made her do.

The rangers all teleport to Kim's house and five minutes later Tanya shows up. All the old gang wants to ask Kim a million questions except Kat who just wanted her gone.

"Guys I know you all so many questions but my gang wants to ask the questions first."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright new rangers shoot."

"Billy some of the machinery that you have created is stellar can you help me."

"Sean why don't you and Billy go talk tech stuff over there and since we will pretty much split up into groups anyway why don't we do just that." "Serena, Aisha, and Tanya find a spot, Buffy, Trini, Kat, same thing, Anthony and Rocky in the kitchen, Daniel, Adam, and Tommy living room, and I can just go from group to group."

"Good idea Fearless Leader."

"Fearless Leader," Kat questions. "But we call Tommy that.

"Aw come on Kat they both can be call that besides it suits Kim better anyway to face Lord Zedd with no powers." "Oh and Kimmy we plan to hear all about that later."

"Sure Adam; you guys can stay for dinner."

Everyone nods and heads out in a different direction. Tommy waits as everyone walks off then approach Kim. "Can we talk?"

Kim's stomach is full of butterflies, "Alright sure." "Is it a private conversation because we can take it to my bedroom than or what is left of it anyways." Is he going to tell me he is with Kat now and that we can be friends; Kim wonders.

Tommy nods and let's Kim lead the way to her former bedroom. Kim is a little surprised by his first question. "What did Lord Zedd make you do?"

"Uh Goldar cornered me at a nightclub entrance and took me to the Lunar Palace there Lord Zedd showed me the rock and its power." "That's why you double over in pain while training."

Tommy thinks about that day and tells Kim to continue.

"He told me that I was the source of your power and made me…"

"Made you what Kim." Tommy was getting scared thinking about what Kim had endured.

"He made me break up with you and I did that through the phone call."

Tommy contemplates her answer for a second. "If you broke up with me through the phone then way did you send that letter?"

"Huh what letter?"

"The one where you told me you met someone else."

"I never wrote such a letter." Kim runs a hand through her hair and thinks. "It had to be from Lord Zedd." "It took all my strength and courage to say those words to you over the phone."

"Damn I wish I had known; I was so devastated that I became depressed."

"Oh Tommy I am so sorry; I was forced to and would give anything to take the last few months away." Kim looks like she might cry.

"Don't cry Beautiful; everything can turn back to normal now."

"No it cannot and I accept that." You are with Kat now and I need to come to terms with that.

"Why can't it?" Tommy looks puzzled.

He is really going to make me said it. "You are with Kat now."

Tommy looks at her bewildered, "No I am not; whatever gave you that idea."

"Uh I saw you two on a date; you don't have to spare my feelings I did what I had to and so did you." "I harbor no ill feelings toward you or her."

"Kim you are misinformed I am not with Kat. Honestly I have never seen her like that besides since I met you I cannot think of anyone but you."

Kat walks to the door at the exact time Tommy says those words.

"But I saw you both dressed up and dancing with a fancy dinner waiting." Kim insists.

"Kat was just trying to cheer me." Tommy shakes his head, "I knew you were there; I felt your presence." "Damn I should have tried harder and sooner to find you."

"Oh Tommy so you and Kat are not a couple." Kim faces begins to lighten up.

"No we are not and as I said before we will never be; I only love and have eyes for you." "I know it will take a little time for us to officially become a couple again since all that happens and if that is what you want." Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim whole face lights up. "Of course I want that Handsome."

Tommy smiles and holds Kim hand.

Kat looks pissed. If he thinks he can get rid of me that easily he has another thing coming and that midget is going to crawl right back into whatever hole she came from. She storms off.

"How did you become the Fearless leader; I want to know how Kimmy stole my title."

"Oh just training the others, fighting Lord Zedd and other monsters, keeping things in order."

"I hope to hear about all your adventures soon but we should join the others before they come up here and begin teasing us like they did before you left."

"Oh right that was so not funny since it was aimed at us." Kim stands up letting go of Tommy's hand making him frown.

"Hey why did you do that?" "Does any of those guys have a crush on you or something?"

"Uh no it's just that if Kat still has that crush on you and I think she does considering the ways she has been trying to cheer you up; I think we should hold off with the affections till she can get use to the idea of us again."

"You are son thoughtful; that is one of the reasons why I love you." "Can I get a kiss before we head downstairs; I know we are taking things slow but I cannot wait."

Kim answers to his question are to lean in towards him causing Tommy to grab her head and pull her head to his. They kiss for a few minutes before heading downstairs.

"Wow that was amazing; I don't want to go back downstairs and join the others."

"I know what you mean; soon you will be back here for good uh you are coming back right."

"Yea why wouldn't I?"

"With your new team and all."

"Oh right; well I can teleport to them when problems arise plus Zordon will be making one team so I suppose the main team will live here."

"I know for a fact that you will make the new team."

"Oh yea and how do you know that?"

"You are a fearless leader."

"Well in that case then you will be in the new team since you are also a fearless leader."

"We will be together for most of the time; it will be like nothing has changed."

The pair head downstairs with huge smiles on their faces.

"I was just going to go find you two; we are starving and are preparing to cook dinner." "Kimmy quick question."

"Ask away Rocky."

"Did you know I was coming and brought all that delicious food and drink?"

"Sure Rocky for you and Anthony; you two could start a team and win gold."

"Thanks," both boys reply at the same time then laugh.

Aisha makes a mental note to ask Kim about her conversation with Tommy.

"I see that I chose right and that everyone is getting along."

Kat rolls her eyes.

"Yup fearless leader you did it again."

"Okay since both fearless leaders are here; why don't you call us by our names." "I know team it will be hard but come on let's show these old rangers what we are made of."

"In Anthony's case pure food."


	10. Chapter 10

Ha so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Wow it's like looking into a mirror; our two teams are just alike."

"Oh Tommy you have no idea; at times I am almost get the names confused."

"So fearless Kim is not so bright huh?" Kat sneers.

The others look at each other to see if she was being sarcastic or serious.

"Well now let's start cooking dinner." Kim leads everyone to the kitchen.

"Rocky and Anthony work on the sauce, Billy and Dan work on the dough, Serena and Aisha work on toppings, Tanya and Billy work on the cheese garlic bread and salad, Adam and Sean work on the lasagna, Kat and Trini work on chicken strips, and Tommy and I will work on dessert." "Any questions don't hesitate to ask anyone; alright now let's get to work."

"Wow you have turned into a leader and a damn good one at that," Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Thanks, I try." "So how about a cake and a pie?"

Tommy nods in agreement; "good thing we all took home economics."

"I know but my mother taught me how to cook along with Aisha's mom so we are good."

"How about we bake a chocolate cake and an apple and peach pie?"

"Sounds good to me."

As the pair is cooking Tommy leans into Kim and whispers this is how I picture our life together minus the others of course.

Kim smiles and continues to stir the mixture.

What did he just whisper to her, Kat wonders as she seasons the chicken strips. She did that on purpose putting her and Tommy together. Kat huffs as she passes the food to Trini.

"What's the matter Kat?"

"Huh oh nothing I just broke a nail."

Trini nods but senses Kat is hiding something. "Kimmy I still love this kitchen I remember helping your mom bake and how happy she was with the size of this place."

"I know I was shocked when she moved to Paris but hey it's Paris."

"I totally understand," Serena smiles. "I just love Paris in the Spring."

"Oh I have yet to visit; Kim and I were due to visit but with the evil duo at work I doubt it."

"Aw Aisha we will visit and I promise it will be magical."

Kat rolls her eyes. "Gee Kim thanks for leaving us out."

"Oh you guys are more than welcome to tag along; Pierre lives in a castle."

So you have a rich stepdad so what; hey maybe with you gone I can get closer to Tommy.

"Sure Kim that would be awesome; I have only been a few times," Buffy adds.

"Yea the power rangers are going to Paris," Billy exclaims.

"I had no idea you liked Paris stores so much."

"Oh Adam really it's the French girls."

"Billy you have been hanging around Rocky too much," Tommy jokes.

"You say that like that's a bad thing."

"In Billy's case yes it is." Kim quips.

That witch is sharing jokes with my man.

"Kim and Tommy are right I haven't heard you mention electrons or protons in the last half an hour; someone call for an ambulance."

"Oh Aisha babe chill I am cool as a cucumber."

"Did I enter into the twilight light zone or something," Kim puts the cake and pie in the double oven on the wall.

"I think Billy was abducted by an alien and we are talking to an alien."

"Oh Adam if I were an alien could I do this." Billy does a juggles some oranges.

"Uh yea aliens do that," Trini adds.

"Well I guess then Rocky is an alien too since he taught me how to juggle."

"That explains so much."

"Oh says the guy who has long silky hair; I think you are the leader alien."

"Hey don't hate on the hair; it's one of my trademarks." "I can't help it if yours is food."

"Guys since we are waiting for the food to get ready let's watch tv and wait for the timers to go off." "Geez aliens can be so temperamental."

"Says the chick who has more clothes than a really mall."

"Don't forget shoes Billy."

"Did he just call me a chick; okay we really need to call a doctor."

"I am a Dr. Kim; I am Dr. Love."

The gang shares a laugh while the new set of rangers listen before laughing themselves.

"Whoa our fearless leader seems to be already have a team."

"Oh well she did but I replaced her. Kat smiles smugly.

"On a serious note Zordon will ultimately choose between us for the best power rangers team; what are everyone's feelings about that?"

"Fearless le… I mean Kim has a point." "I just began a ranger and don't know if I can give it up." Dan looks a little down.

"Well you can get advice for Kim she has done it," Kat tells him.

"It was tough choosing between two things that were so important to me."

I guess Tommy wasn't since you left him and wrote that letter.

"Honestly I could give it up although I love the outfits and saving the world."

"Typical girl answer; no really I enjoy saving the world but I want to travel."

"Yea to eat," Adam says to Rocky.

"I like that idea Rocky has traveling to far places and sampling their cuisine."

"So I think that will play a role in his choosing; Anthony." Tommy glances at the timer.

"Yea I agree with Tommy." Although I wouldn't mind giving up being a ranger to tan.

"Since the food is almost ready how about we pick out a movie and watch it while we eat."

"Uh how did you know that you have yet to glance at the timer?" Sean wonders.

"Oh Kim shares a special connection with Tommy and since he glanced at it she knew that the food is almost ready." Billy tells him.

That would have been me if I had moved here early.

"Wow do you think we will develop something like that? Buffy ponders.

"If the person is your soul mate," Trini adds.

"Well than Serena and I will have it," Dan says making Serena blush.

"Dang and there goes my chance with Kim," Sean jests.

Soul mate my ass. Kat looks at her fingernails.

"Maybe power rangers will marry only power rangers; that way we can talk about being one."

Before anyone could respond the timer went off.

"Alright time to eat," Rocky and Anthony cry out together.

"Oh my what are we going to do with you two?"

"Love us." Anthony suggests.

"Yea he is right," Rocky agrees.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think that is the only thing we can do," Kim adds.

Oh she is acting like she never left or broke Tommy's heart. Kat frowns at Kim.

As the rangers are sitting down and eating Kim wonders what to do about Kat.

"Ah this food is hitting the spot," Rocky wolfs down another helping.

"Wow Rocky and Anthony should definitely enter an eating contest."

"Yeah Trini I think you are right; we are only on our first and they are on their third plate."

"Well not everyone is a work out nut like you Tommy," Rocky tells him between bites.

"Aw looking that good is hard work leave Tommy alone," Adam teases.

"Oh it is like I never left home." Kim smiles at her friends.

Too bad you did leave and now what was once yours is mine.

"Aw Kim me either; I missed home so much." Aisha squeezes Kim's hand.

"You know that makes me think of a fantasy of mine," Billy replies.

Kim looks at Billy for a second. "Did it have something like this in it?" She leans so close to Aisha's face that it looked as if the two girls were actually going to kiss.

The boys' faces were lightening up as the girls leaned a little closer.

"Yes please continue." Billy's glasses begin to fog.

Kim and Aisha slowly move away from each other. "Too bad Billy this is not your dream or else food would not be on the menu," Aisha laughs.

"Damn Aisha you know I would not have minded it one bit if you wanted to kiss Kim." "Matter fact kiss her whenever you like just make sure I is there to witness it," Adam replies.

"Boys are so easy," Serena answers.

"Yeah it is pretty easy to figure out there fantasies," Buffy tells her.

"Kim I agree with Adam; kiss Aisha anytime when I am around," Tommy smiles at her.

"Gee I thought rangers were supposed to be pure and all," Tanya teases.

"We are all human," Rocky tells his girlfriend. "If you and Kat feel the need to make out I am totally find with that as well."

"Who is to say we have not kissed each other before?" Kat wanted Tommy to know she was willing to do anything to have him be hers.

"Oh really, please enlighten us Kat or Tanya?" Billy rubbed his glasses.

"That is for us to know and maybe just maybe a few of you to find out," Kat teases. She looks at Tommy. "Hum maybe I should tell you sometime tonight if you are available."

"I always make time for my team," Tommy quickly replies.

Aw Kimmy, looks like I stole him away with your teasing.

Kim senses an interaction between Kat and Tommy; so she decides to touch Tommy's thigh.

Tommy turns to look at Kim for a moment. I wonder if I will get lucky tonight. He smiles at Kim with a lustful look in his eyes.

That little conniving bitch; stole his attention away from me.

"I feel as though we should rest up; I cannot describe it but I think we will need our rest." "So my rangers no staying up too late, okay."

"Yes fearless leader; she is back guys," Dan says with a laugh.

"Oh I knew she would return sooner or later," Anthony jokes.

"If Kim thinks that we need to rest than I say we all rest," Tommy tells his team.

She just knew he would go find me tonight and not her. "Whatever you say Tommy."

"Alright I will rest up tonight but tomorrow night; I will do me." Adam replies.

The guys share a laugh making Aisha blush.

"Alright let's clean up the kitchen and wind down," Kim begins to grab plates.

"Too bad Billy cannot whip us up some robot cleaning maids," Trini replies.

"Yeah Billy why don't you do that while we go shower," Rocky asks.

"Guys stop being lazy bones and let's get to cleaning and leave poor Billy alone." Kim brings in the first batch of dishes to the kitchen.

"But we never watched the movie Kim," Rocky whines.

"I do not think you minded missing the movie you were so busy stuffing your face," Tanya tells her boyfriend. "Oh do not look so hurt; you could use the work out from cleaning.

"Tanya you had better make it up to me with all this teasing."

"Like I said tomorrow night is the night to do those things; geesh Rocky pay attention."

After the rangers clean up the kitchen, the old rangers do not want to leave.

"Kim this house is big enough to fit us all," Adam tells her.

"You just want to sleep next to Aisha."

"Besides it will give us more time together before we all go our separate ways soon."

"Oh okay Adam but no staying up too late." Kim heads for her old room.

Tommy waits a minute before he sneaks into her room. "I cannot sleep without a goodbye kiss."

"I knew you would come in here Handsome; I was just debating when you would come." Kim makes room for Tommy on her air mattress.

"I would say let's have a quickie but let's face it we were never good at those." Tommy touches Kim's face. "I have missed you."

"I know and I have missed you Tommy; I hated breaking up with you."

"Yeah but you had no choice and I am very proud how you handled everything especially with Lord Zedd." Tommy kisses her softly at first then with more passion.

"Tommy," Kim whispers his name breathlessly. "If you do not stop kissing me like that I just might have to pull rank and not get that rest I think we all need."

"I would not mind if you did that," Tommy kisses Kim again.

"Um one more kiss then out you go pal."

"Fair enough but tomorrow you are mine." Kat be damned."

"I am so glad that nothing happened between you two." Kim touches Tommy's hair.

"Beautiful I could never be with anyone us; you are it for me." Tommy sets Kim on his lap and kisses her senseless for ten minutes. "That should hold me over till tomorrow."

Kim is staring up at Tommy. "Good because in one more second I would have completely surrendered to you." She moves off Tommy's lap.

"Tomorrow night Kim; you are all mine do not forget it." Tommy walks out the room.

The next morning the rangers go to the Command Center.

"Zordon I think you have something planned for us; am I right?"

"Yes Kimberly I can see that you have become a fine leader." "I do have something planned for you rangers." "Follow Alpha please."

The rangers look at each other before they follow the giddy robot. In a room, they see machines with a huge chamber.

"Alpha what is this," Billy wonders.

"This is the training room and if any ranger feels the need to train he or she can come in here at any time," Zordon replies.

The rangers look to the left and see Zordon floating in a new tube.

"A training room awesome," Tommy exclaims.

"I take it you all want to try it out now?"

"Yes Zordon I am excited to see how we will train." Kim tells her mentor eagerly.

"Enter the chamber and Alpha will set up the first session."

The rangers enter the chamber and look around.

"It looks like an empty room," Adam observes.

"Why do I have the feeling that soon the room will not be empty," Dan replies.

"Should we morph?" Kat asks.

"Kat I think we should wait and see," Rocky answers her.

"Although I hope will do not face anything dangerous enough to where we need to morph, I do enjoy morphing," Anthony pipes.

"I know what you mean," Aisha replies.

Suddenly the room changes to downtown Angel Grove.

"Whoa know that is cool," Rocky says.

"Yea, I wonder…

Adam did not get a chance to finish his sentence when cogs and super putties began to attack.

"Wow that was tiring, I am pooped out," Kat leans against a tree.

"Uh Kat I think you had better find some energy fast because I think that was only the tip of the ice berg," Kim warns her.

Not even a full minute had passed since Kim's warning when a swarm of monsters appears.

"Kim your new power must include being a psychic; what are the winning lottery numbers?


	12. Chapter 12

Kim leans against Tommy after the intense workout the rangers had to endure. "Whoa, I think I need a nice soak in the tub."

Tommy grins at her. "Is that an invitation?"

"Gee too bad we have a house full of people or else I might take you up on that offer." Kim laughs at the look he gives her.

Kat saunters over to the couple. "I am spent; we should all just order in."

Rocky's ear perk up. "Did I hear someone mention food?"

"I guess take out it is," Tommy comments. He whispers into Kim's ear. "How about I give you a massage and more in my truck?"

Kim breathes in making a small noise.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tommy places Kim's hand in his.

Kat fumes. What the hell? "I thought we were becoming an item."

"I was…" Kim begins.

"Uh no one was talking to you," Kat snaps.

Adam looks at the impending argument. Maybe I should not have pushed Tommy on Kat. "Listen Kat, now is neither the place nor the time to have this conversation."

"Really Adam because you were on team Kat before she returned." Kat put emphasis on the word she. How dare they turn on her and right in front of her face?

Aisha walks over to the small group. Do I need to punch a bitch?


End file.
